wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Player vs. Player
In World of Warcraft, player vs. player (commonly abbreviated PvP) denotes player versus player combat of any kind such as: * Dueling - one vs one combat in a controlled environment. This cannot be done in cities. However, little towns and the areas immediately outside the entrances to capital cities are very popular for duelling. * Battlegrounds - group vs group combat in a competitive environment. Players that complete a battleground receive 'marks' for the appropriate battleground, which are used as a sort of currency to purchase rewards from PvP vendors. * Arena PvP System - organized on-going tournament that allow for matches that take place in instanced controlled environments between players of the same faction as well as the opposing. Available in 2v2, 3v3 and 5v5 formats. Players create teams and boost their Team Rating to earn Arena Points by beating similarly rated teams. * Random PvP - whenever a player comes across another player of an opposing faction whose PvP Flag is turned on (or if two players meet in a contested territory) that player can engage the other one in combat. This is different from the other types because this is an uncontrolled environment. Players do not have the ability to choose their opponents. In Battlegrounds you will be fighting people close to your level. In dueling you can choose whom you wish to fight. In Open Combat (only seen on PvP servers and any time your PvP flag is on) players 40 levels higher than you can choose to fight you if they so desire and you cannot decline. Ten (10) players of an opposing faction can gang up on you when you are soloing and you cannot decline. However, if you happen to spot some members of the other faction of a reasonable level, and you're ready for a fight... *World PvP **As of Patch 1.12, the Eastern Plaguelands and Silithus have special PvP related goals. **In Outland , 4 zones have PvP objectives: Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, and Nagrand. *PvP Zones **in the new expansion Lake Wintergrasp will be a zone that is fully dedicated to PvP and World PvP. Honor Points Killing players of an opposing faction that is the same level, a higher level, or up to eight levels lower will gain a player Honor Points. As of Patch 2.0.1, players can use Honor Points with Battleground Marks of Honor to purchase items in Stormwind's Champions' Hall or Orgrimmar's Hall of Legends. The available items range from consumables to gems and trinkets to superior and epic armor and weapons. Arena Points There are three categories of Arena teams: 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5. Any player can be a member of one or more Arena teams, but only one of each type. For example, you cannot be a member of more than one 2v2 Arena team at any one given time but you may leave your current Arena team using the /teamquit {2v2, 3v3, 5v5} command before joining a new team. Arena points are awarded at the end of each week based on your Arena Team's rating. Your Arena Team rating raises or lowers based on the games played by the Arena team. Obviously, winning will boost your team rating and losing (even if by forfeit due to leaving the arena prematurely, disconnecting and/or not joining a queued game) will lower your team rating. You need to play at least 30% of the total arena matches your team participates in for the week to be eligible for being awarded Arena Points at the end of the week. For example, if you played three games but your team played a total of 11 games for the week, you will not receive any Arena Points after the weekly update. Only the highest Arena Points from your 2v2, 3v3, or 5v5 teams will be awarded to you each week. So if you are getting more points from your 3v3 team based on its Arena Team rating, you will receive Arena Points based on your 3v3 team and none from your 2v2 nor 5v5 teams. Arena matches do not award Honor Points nor PvP tokens of any type. Arena points can be used to purchase epic items from Vixton Pinchwhistle in Area 52. Additional info for Arena PvP System is also available at http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/pvp/arena/index.xml and a point estimation tool is available at http://www.wowarmory.com/arena-calculator.xml PvP Tokens Killing players in some specific locations in Outland can also give the player PvP Tokens such as Mark of Honor Hold, Mark of Thrallmar and Halaa Battle Token. These work similar to Marks of Honor but can be redeemed only at PVP vendors of the faction the token is specific to. For example, only PVP vendors associated with Honor Hold sells PVP items for Marks of Honor Hold. Generally, PVP tokens offer items which are aimed at players who are below level 70. PvP Rewards Prior to release 2.0, players needed to attain a PvP rank or reach a certain reputation with a PvP faction to be able to purchase items from a PvP vendor with gold. Generally, it took much effort and time to reach these ranks and reputations and few were able to co-ordinate the massive efforts to be able to purchase the best epic items available. After 2.0, this system was replaced with a token system whereby players accumulate Marks of Honor, PvP tokens, and Honor Points to use as currency to buy PvP items from various PvP vendors. Technically these purchaseable items are no longer PvP Rewards, per se. PvP items can be purchased from: * First Sergeant Hola'mahi (Hall of Legends) * Raider Bork (Hall of Legends) * Stone Guard Zarg (Hall of Legends) * Lady Palanseer (Hall of Legends) * Sergeant Thunderhorn (Hall of Legends) * Brave Stonehide (Hall of Legends) * Lieutenant Jackspring (Champions' Hall) * Captain O'Neal (Champions' Hall) * Sergeant Major Clate (Champions' Hall) * Captain Dirgehammer (Champions' Hall) * Master Sergeant Biggins (Champions' Hall) They can also be purchased from PvP vendors in Zangarmarsh, Hillsbrad Foothills, Ashenvale, Arathi Highlands, and in Halaa of Nagrand. PvP Realms PvP also refers to PvP Realms, which are Realms where Open Combat happens much more often since around level 20 players will be pushed into adventuring in contested territories. By level 30, pretty much all your leveling will be done in contested territories. See PvP Flag for more information, or you can also see the official Realm Types page and PvP Combat page. See also *Mage PvP Guide *Hunter PvP Guide *Shadow Priest PvP Guide *Mage PvP Category:PvP Category:Game Terms